


Keep Me Warm

by ajaxthexe



Series: One Shot [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, My First Fanart, Night, Other, Warm, cant sleep, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff can never sleep when he's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

9:00 PM: 

Geoff sat on the couch with Gavin and Ray snuggled on each side of him, Michael spread out on their laps. He was currently on Lad duty while Ryan and Jack clean the kitchen. Geoff was typing away on his laptop, making plans for new lets plays and things to do, Gavin giving him ideas while Ray and Michael played Halo 4. 

"That's not fucking fair!" Michael whined as Ray killed him for the 5th time in a row. Ray just laughed and leaned down, pecking the curly haired boy on the lips. They continued to play for a few minutes before Michael gave up, saying that 'it wasn't fucking fair!' 

9:15 PM: 

Jack and Ryan finally finished cleaning the kitchen and came into the living room, announcing that they they should all go to bed, seeing that they had to be up at 5. The Lads complained until Geoff had an of it and pushed his 3 youngest boyfriends off the couch, laughing as they all collapsed on top of each other with a loud oof! The Gents laughed as the 3 ended up getting tangled up with each other, not being able to get up.

"Get up you fuck!" Michael yelled as Gavin accidentally elbowed him in the ribs. Gavin made a lout squawk as Ray rolled on top of him, squishing his nose into the hard wood floor. Finally taking pity on their boyfriends, Geoff, Ryan and Jack each grabbed one of them. Jack grabbing Michael and throwing him over his broad shoulders, ignoring as the angry man pounded on his back, ordering him to let him down. Ryan carefully picked up Ray, acting as if he was a delicate rose and carries up the stairs, after Jack.

Geoff looked down and the now alone Gavin from where he was sprawled out across the ground. "If you think I'm carrying you, you're as dumb as dicks," he muttered before going to start cleaning up the now messy living room. The tattooed man heard the Brit groan, getting up and dragging himself up the stairs. 

He leaned down to grab the discarded controllers when he suddenly shivered from the open window. Geoff rubbed his arms as goose bumps appeared on his tattooed arms as he placed the controllers on the coffee table. Shivering, he walked up to the room, knowing it's going to be one of those nights.

10:30 PM:

Geoff laid in bed, trying not to freeze. He clutched the blanket close to hide body, pressing his back against Ryan's. When he had finally made it to the room, the only place left was next to the window. Jack was in the middle, with Michael and Gavin on one side, Ray and Ryan on another, letting Geoff curl up beside Ryan. He couldn't sleep, the chill seeking threw the blankets and keeping his mind awake. Even though his mind told him to move around to try and get warm, Geoff couldn't, knowing for once Ryan was getting some sleep, as their insomniac boyfriend rarely got any sleep. He sighed and sat up, leaning his head against the headboard.

 

11:30 PM: 

To pass the time, Geoff studied each of his boyfriends. Ryan was laying on his back, an arm wrapped around Ray, his usually neat blonde hair was slightly messy. Ray was curled up in a ball into Jack side, a hand resting on Ryan's, his messy dark hair looking the same. Jack laid on his back, on hand resting on his stomach, the other wrapped around Michael. His face was relaxed and reminded Geoff of a giant teddy bear. Michael was curled into Jack side, Gavin's skinny arms wrapped around him. His mouth was slightly open as the red heads quiet snores echoes the room, his curly red hair a mess. Then there was Gavin. The Brits hair was a complete mess, his arms wrapped around Michael as he snuggled into the jersey bogs back.

12:00 AM:

"Geoff?" A voice whispered, making Geoff look over at the now awake Ryan, "What are you doing up still?" Geoff sighed and reached over, running his hands threw the blondes soft hair.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep," he whispered back, smiling slightly at Ryan. But he didn't listen and got up, making Geoff take his place next to Ray. Geoff smiled thankfully at Ryan as he settled down, wrapping his arms around Rays waist, feeling Ryan's muscular and warm arms wrap around his own waist. Slowly and finally he fell asleep.

4:00 AM: 

The heat surrounded him, making Geoff sweat slightly. Opening his grey eyes, he was greeted by red curls as Michael was snuggled into him, Jacks arms wrapped around him and Ray laying on top of him. Geoff smiled happily and fell back asleep, content of finally being warm.


End file.
